listfandomcom-20200216-history
Pregnancy and Childbirth
abortion * abruptio placentae * accouchement * active phase * afterbirth * afterpains * alpha fetoprotein (AFP) * amniocentesis * amnion * amniotic fluid * amniotomy * anencephaly * antepartum * anterior position * Apgar score * artificial insemination * baby * bar sinister * barren * bastard * beget * biological clock * biological parent * birth * birth certificate * birth control * birth defect * birthday * birthing * blastocyst * bloody show * bonding * Bradley method * Braxton-Hicks contractions * breech presentation * C-section * carry * caul * cephalic disproportion * cephalic presentation * cerclage * cervical os * cervix * Cesarean section * cesarean section * childbearing * childbirth * chloasma * chorion * chorionic villus sampling * chromosomes * circumcision * colostrum * conception * confinement * congenital * contraception * contraceptive * contraction * cordocentesis * couvade * couvades * crib death * crowning * delivery * deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) * differentiation * dihydrotestosterone * dilation and evacuation * doula * dystocia * ectoderm * ectopic pregnancy * edema * embryo * embryo transfer * embryoblast * endoderm * endometritis * endometrium * endoscopy * epididymis * epidural * episiotomy * expecting * external cephalic version * fallopian tubes * false pregnancy * family planning * family way * fertile * fertility * fertility drug * fetal alcohol syndrome * fetal monitor * fetoscopy * fetus * fontanel * fraternal twins * full term * funic souffle * gene * gestation * gravid * gynecology * HELP syndrome * human chorionic gonadotrophin * hysteroscopy * iatrogenic prematurity * identical twins * illegitimate * implantation * in utero * in vitro * in vitro fertilization * inbreeding * incompetent cervix * instillation abortion * inversion of the uterus * Kegel exercises * knock up * labor * lactation * lactogenic hormone * Lamaze method * lanugo * latent phase * Leboyer delivery * legitimate * Leopold's maneuvers * letdown reflex * linea nigra * lochia * love child * luteal phase * lying-in * mastitis * maternity * meconium * menarche * mesoderm * midwife * midwifery * misbegotten * miscarriage * miscarry * molding * monozygotic twins * morning sickness * natal * natal mother * nativity * natural childbirth * neonatal * neonatologist * nurse midwife * obstetrics * out of wedlock * ovary * ovulation * ovum * oxytocin * parturition * paternity * paternity test * perineum * periodic breathing * pica * placenta * Planned Parenthood * polydactyly * posterior position * postpartum * postpartum depression * preggers * pregnancy * pregnant * premature birth * premature labor * prenatal * presentation * preterm infant * primipara * pro-choice * pro-life * procreation * progesterone * prostaglandins * pseudocyesis * pudendal block * puerperal psychosis * quadruplets * quickening * quintuplets * recessive inheritance * sextuplets * sire * sonogram * spawn * sperm bank * spermatozoon * sterile * stillbirth * stillborn * stork * striae gravidarum * sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) * teratogen * term * test-tube * thalidomide baby * transition * trimester * triplets * twins * ultrasound * umbilical cord * umbilicus * unfertile * unwed mother * uterus * vernix caseosa * war baby * whelp * with child * womb * zygote